


Who Needs Vanilla?

by GayCheerios



Series: Shuichi Nyahara! Cat Adventures! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Hybrid Saihara, Cropping, Dirty Talk, Dom Kokichi, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Kinky Shit, M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Shuichu, Tail Fucking, Top Kokichi Oma, bottom shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Why do people settle for boring vanilla when they could have something way better?Shuichi and Kokichi will never understand it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Shuichi Nyahara! Cat Adventures! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523255
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239





	Who Needs Vanilla?

**Author's Note:**

> here’s your petplay oumasai you fucking sluts. this took me too long aaH. but anyway enjoy your bottom saihara. happy v day as well

Shuichi out of habit, licks his tail as he lies down on his shared bed with his boyfriend. Usually, Shuichi’s cat-like urges are suppressed when he’s outside with others, but when it’s just him and Kokichi, all the usual cat things he wants to do during the day, like hiss at dogs, or play with string, or lick his tail-are all done at home. 

Normally Kokichi took  _ full _ advantage of that. The last few times they had sex...were a lot kinkier then they had ever been. 

Shuichi shakes that thought away, and continues to lick his tail mindlessly. The cat hybrid hears his lover walk into their bedroom, as he hears Kokichi drop something, and feels his gaze. Shuichi pays no mind to his boyfriend, as he keeps on licking his tail to make absolute sure it’s clean.

He ceases his incessant licking when he feels Kokichi scratch at the back of his ears. Shuichi melts into Kokichi’s lap, as his purring gets louder and louder. “Welcome home Kichi.” He says with a smile, happy to have his boyfriend back.

“Good boy…” Kokichi murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s head. “How was your day Shumai?” 

“Good.” He hums out sleepily, stretching and shifting his head on Kokichi’s lap. “We solved an attempted murder case today, finally after all this time, I’ve been stressed for months on end. I thought we would never find the culprit, but thanks to the smallest clue left behind, we figured it out.” He sighs happily, satisfied with the case closed, and a break after all this time. 

“Shuichi! That’s amazing!! It was you who found the clue right?” Kokichi says with a grin, reveling in how clever his little kitty is. Shuichi nods his head as he nuzzles his head into Kokichi’s hand, to urge him on to give him more head scratches, to which his boyfriend complies. 

“You’re really amazing Shu...What would this world do without you? What would I do without my good boy.” Kokichi smiles honestly, and says softly. “You’re the most wonderful detective, and I’m so proud of you.” He says in earnest. 

Praise was one of Shuichi’s  _ biggest  _ turn ons. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to be aroused by it but damnit if it didn’t make his tail and dick go hard in an instant. He stiffens in Kokichi’s lap, and averts his eyes, and blushes at the sweet praise. His face heating up, with Kokichi surely taking notice.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi easily moves Shuichi so that he’s lying on his back while his head rests on Kokichi’s lap. Violet eyes meet the bulge in the cat-boy’s pants, and a wide and knowing grin spreads across his face. 

“How about I give you a little reward Mr.Detective? Let’s get you de-stressed huh kitten?” Ouma grins, putting a warm hand on Shuichi’s face, as the bluenette instinctively licks it. Shuichi was one of the hybrids that had a cat-like tongue, for some reason. Something having to do with genetics, y'know something that wasn’t on their minds right now.

Kokichi trails his hand towards Shuichi’s growing arousal in his pants, and lightly strokes it though the black fabric. “After months of my stressed and worn out little kitten wandering the city for clues, he should be taken care of…” Kokichi’s voice has already adapted that low and husky bedroom tone he has when they fuck. It never failed to turn him on. 

Kokichi shucked the cat-boy’s pants right off, and licked at Shuichi’s hard on through his boxers. The purple haired boy wanted to get straight to his he guessed, although he was fine with the rapid pace of how things were escalating. Shuichi needed to de-stress so badly, he wanted to be smothered in nothing but his boyfriend, and his cock. The bluenette was brought back to reality when he felt Kokichi grow impatient, and throw off his boxers too. His boyfriend was about to go further along when suddenly, the purple-haired boy’s phone went off. Shuichi groaned, as Kokichi checked it. Instead of spitting some excuse, Kokichi being Kokichi, turned it to torture. 

“Don’t move until I get back, ok? Surely you can behave and be a good boy, right? “ Kokichi says with a coy grin, as he presses a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead. He picks up the phone and steps out of the room. 

Shuichi can hear Kokichi’s voice from the other side of the door. He’s furious. Furious and horny as all hell. No way in fucking  _ hell  _ is he just gonna sit here and wait for his boyfriend. If his boyfriend wasn’t gonna stuff him up, he’d do it himself. Shuichi desperately rummaged through his bedside table’s drawer, and cursed his boyfriend. Kokichi ‘confiscated’ his vibrater that he’d stored in there. He didn’t want to use his fingers, just because he  _ knew  _ they wouldn’t be enough for him. A horrible idea popped into his mind. But Shuichi was too wrapped up in his own lust to care if the idea was bad. Whatever got him off... 

When Kokichi came back into the room, all his teasing words died in his throat, before they could make their way out. Shuichi was moaning, as the bluenette’s long white tail was being desperately shoved in and out of his ass.

Kokichi was stunned, but he had a role to play. He couldn’t lose his dominant facade just yet. “Well, well, well. I expected you to have just a  _ little restraint… _ ” He shoots his lover a menacing glance. Putting his phone in his pocket and slowly waltzing over to where Shuichi was on the bed. The detective looked all too flustered, and frustrated. A mix of all his emotions felt at once. Kokichi stares at his boyfriend for a moment, to let the mood set in. “But here you are.  _ Fucking  _ yourself silly on your tail.” Kokichi says, amusement clear in his voice. 

  
  


“Well you just got up and  _ left  _ me here, what else was I supposed to do?” Shuichi snaps back, frustration bleeding through his words.

At this, Kokichi’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “You were supposed to behave yourself, you impatient little  _ brat _ .” Kokichi hisses, grabbing a fistful of Shuichi’s beautiful blue hair, and yanking his lover inches away from his face. “I expect  _ one  _ thing from you little kitten.” He says mockingly, his voice still a taunt. “And you can’t even do that.” He growls, tightening his grip on Shuichi. “Pathetic.” He snarls. 

_ Fuck he loves when Kokichi plays mean.  _ Another good thing about his boyfriend. He could easily slip into the role of a mean dom in an  _ instant.  _ Tonight he wasn’t gonna give in though. He wanted to lose himself in his role, or rather-he wanted to add a little something to his role. Shuichi wanted to test how bratty he could possibly be, and what sort of wicked punishments Kokichi had in store for him…

He spit in Kokichi’s face and grinned, watching as his dom backed up in shock, and wipe the spit off his face. He could see Kokichi’s face morph into an expression of malice. The look on his face made Shuichi’s confidence falter instantly. Kokichi stepped closer, and in a split second, Shuichi felt a blow to his face. 

_ What was supposed to be a quick fucking turned into something far more exciting. And kinky. Either way Shuichi was liking the way this night was turning out, and turning him on. _

“Not so confident now huh love?” Kokichi purrs out, rubbing the hit mark gently. Pressing a sweet and loving kiss to Shuichi’s face, he grins once more, as he harshly grips onto Shuichi’s deep blue hair. “It’s so nice to see the  _ adoooorable  _ smug face wiped-” Kokichi cups Shuichi’s chin in his hand, and squeezes tightly. “Right off your disobedient, bruised, and beautiful little face.” 

Shuichi feels his dick throb at Kokichi’s words. His evil boyfriend’s grip tightens, so that his sharp nails, dig into his cheeks. Kokichi’s grin turns sinister, no, something even  _ crueler  _ than that. “Looks like I’m gonna have ta’ teach you a lesson aren’t I my little  _ pet. _ ” 

Shuichi gulps as Kokichi releases his face, and walks away for a moment. Shuichi lets out a breath of air, as his tail flicks behind him. When his dominant comes back, he’s still got that cruel look in his eyes, with an added crop in his hand. 

“Hands and knees.  _ Now.”  _ He growls out, practically in a snarl. 

Shuichi stays sitting on the bed, tail flicking back and forth behind him and ears pointed outwards. He desperately craves to know what happens when he disobeys. 

He soon finds out, as Kokichi steps closer, anger visible in his stance, and tugs on his left ear. “I said-“ He pulls harder, as he whispers dangerously in his ear. “Hands. And. Knees.” 

The tone sends shivers down Shuichi’s spine. For the right, and wrong reasons. He immediately gets on all fours. Kokichi  _ genuinely  _ scaring him. But the fear...was arousing. He does what he’s told, as his ears point down in fear.

“Good little pet.” He chuckles. Kokichi’s fingers landed on Shuichi’s back, still wearing his shirt from before. Shuichi winced at the touch. “Awh baby, don’t be scared, you just have to behave m’kay?” Kokichi all-too delicately unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off, grinning like a predator looking at its prey, as Saihara’s naked body trembled in front of him. “But you were bad, so now you need a punishment. I’m thinking maybe twenty…? No, too little. We’ll do fourty.” 

Shuichi whined at that, and the first little smack was delivered by the crop. 

“Stay absolutely silent during your punishment, and I  _ juuust might  _ allow you to cum once tonight, understand me?” Kokichi says sternly, eyeing Shuichi up and licking his lips. 

“Yes Kokichi.” He mumbles ou, taking in a deep breath, and readying himself for his punishment…

Each time the crop hits his skin, the more of a mess he becomes. He is left to nothing but a barely whimpering and fearful mess. Each time Kokichi gazes into his eyes, he looks almost high. On what is the question. Maybe it’s lust, or love. Shuichi can’t be too sure when his vision is blurred by all his tears. 

“Mmh how many was that Shuichi baby, I wasn’t counting neeheehee~” He grins, hearing a pathetic whine come from his cat boy. He gently reaches out to cup Shuichi’s face, and press a kiss to his tear filled eyes. “I’m only joking, love, you did so good. Let me hear your pretty little voice beg for my cock.” He says sweetly, petting his hair softly.

“Ko…’Ichi...please. Fuhck me…” Shuichi whispers out, overwhelmed by all the pain and pleasure that was being delivered. 

Kokichi presses a kiss to the cat hybrid’s forehead. “Yeah, ok baby I will. You were so good during your punishment. I’ll fuck you good, and make your pretty little self cum.” 

Shuichi is gently pushed to his back, as Kokichi towers over him, and slowly takes his cock out from his jeans. With a pent-up sigh from his lover’s part, he carefully slides into Shuichi until he’s filled to the hilt. 

“Feel good?” Kokichi asks, hiding the groan he feels bubbling from his throat. 

Shuichi is positively  _ numb  _ all he wants Kokichi to do is make him cum. He nods as he feels Kokichi start pounding into him. 

Shuichi moans loudly, as Kokichi nails his prostate only after a couple of thrusts, and keeps on hitting that spot. 

Moans erupt from the both of them. There’s no teasing, no malice. It all melted away. There’s only Kokichi lovingly fucking the hell out of Shuichi.

“Shuichi can I c-cum inside of you?” Kokichi asks, his voice a few pitches higher. He’s gonna cum real soon.

“P-please.” Shuichi moans. 

With one last thrust to his prostate, Shuichi cums with a loud cry, and soon after, Kokichi follows. They stay like that for a few moments, just panting, and calming down. Kokichi pulls out of Shuichi, and they cuddle close. 

“Sorry I was so mean to you…” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to his lover’s ear.

“No...I liked it. It was good. You were good. Better than good. The best.” Shuichi whispers sleepily. 

Why do people settle for boring vanilla when they could have something  _ way better?  _

Shuichi and Kokichi will never understand it.


End file.
